The Book of Lost fyte lost kingdom trilogy
by gotac
Summary: This is a tale about a young heroic sayia jinn known as fyte and his path to becomeing the savor of worlds! warning this is heavly inspierd by kingdom hearts and has cameos from its heros later in the story.WoW KH3[speculation]DBGT Xover so far.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One: The Dream**_

There was darkness in the darkness there was a boy the age of 14. He had blue spiky hair, and had a blue tail, also he was wearing size 11 ½ boots made of blue leather, a blue jacket covered in an aqua-blue flame design, and gray sweats. "I've been having these weird dreams lately that have been bringing me weird thoughts." Said a voice from everywhere yet nowhere. "Like for example, sometimes I wonder: Is any of this real or is it a dream of someone else's?"

Suddenly the boy started falling toward a planet the flames of friction of the atmosphere engulfed him yet it didn't phase the body of the boy at all, then the boy slammed in to a body water. The shock of the impact woke the boy up from his trance like state. Surrounding the boy now was an ocean and head of him was an island on the island shore. The island was beautiful covered in palm trees flowers and there were even a few seaside condominiums, it was truly paradise. The boy swam a shore.

"Beware this world will be lost to the pure of dark and light." A voice came from behind the boy"

The boy turned around in a shock to see a man in a brown cloche. "W-Who-Who are you and what do you mean this world will be lost?" In a flash before the boy could react the man vanished.

"Beware the pure…."

Puddles of green and purple liquid puddles started to form on the island. Green Thin creatures with tentacles for arms and a white heart shape on there heads started to form out of the green puddles and fat purple creatures with black diamonds for eyes and a skull shaped emblem on there guts formed on the purple puddles

"But, do not be alarmed or afraid," a small book appeared, floating in the air, out of nowhere in front of the boy. "And keep the book at all times while taking this to heart, it is always darkest before the dawn." The book opened and a beam of energy nether evil nor good came out and stopped three feet in the air, also a part of the spine opened up in a way so that he could wield it as a sword.

"Well, looks like I have to slash my way out." as the boy got battle ready there was a bright flash of light and he woke up in a bed. It was a dream or was it. The boy had that dream for months now and was sick of it the first time he had it he found a book in his hand when he had woken up and ever sense he noticed physical changes that well just where not normal. For instance, he grew a tail, his muscle mass doubled over night, he no longer needed glasses and his hair turned from black to blue. Nevertheless, that was not important now; today was very important to him, it was his older sisters wedding and he did not want to be late.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two: The Lost Kingdom**_

As the boy got up, he thought he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head and found it was nothing. He then got dressed in white tuxedo, and white slacks. He had some trouble doing this because of the fact that he had to adjust his new appendage so it was not noticeable. He then picked up the book and left for the church, he had just gotten out the door when a green puddle of liquid appeared on a tree and took form of a green creature from the dream. "just Like in that dream." The boy started to make a run for it more green puddles appeared and started running after the boy five minutes later the boy was still running with the creatures following.

"Quick get behind me." A muscular man in a red cloche with even spikier red hair then the boy said while holding a book similar to the one the boy had.

As the man said this, the boy did as the man asked. "What are these things?!"

"They're green pure, now watch." The spiky haired man opened his book, "Strength Twilight Power!" the man's cloche vanished and a red jacket with a orange flame design, red sweats, and red boots replaced it also his book turned in to a blade.

"Wow!!!" Said the boy as the man in battle mode slashed a pure lung that just at the boy.

The man spotted the boys book, "You can transform too, just open your book and yell the words that come from your heart." said the man as he killed another green pure.

"The words that come from my heart, huh…"The boy opened his book and yelled "Wisdom Twilight Power!" as he yelled this he dawned the same uniform as the man in red reviling his tail, his book turned into a sword as well but it was bigger then the man's

"a tail huh… tell me what's your name kid" the man slashed another green pure

"Fyte… And yours" Fyte joined the fray and slashed several green pure at once

"It's Throl… well… this is a lost cause by now this planet has joined the lost fantasy kingdom"

That man said this planet would join the lost. Is this what he meant? Fyte thought.

Throl got out a communicator and said "Lynxes two to beam up…NOW!"

There then was a bright light and Throl and Fyte vanished.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three: Nexus. Explorer. of the. Third. Dimension. Or NETD**_

"Umm… I'm where exactly and who are you again?" Fyte was dazed and confused after being teleported to an unknown place with unfamiliar surroundings while being confronted by a man who's voice seemed so familiar.

The man in yellow chuckled "my name is Lynxus and you are now on the U.S.S.S. N.E.T.D. in the nexus the link that connects all realities." Throl smacked his own forehead "what?!" Lynxus exclaimed with a questionable look while turning to Throl.

"Oh, nothing." Throl walked out of the room irritated that protocol said that he had to leave all new comers in Lynxus' hands. He walked furiously to the elevator and bumped into a girl in pink robes and they both fell down. "Ah! Sorry Sherry..."

Sherry got up and took off her hood she was a beautiful red headed girl of the age of 27, she had long curly hair, aqua eyes, pink gloves that had no covering on the finger tips, and had black nail polish on one hand while white was on the other. "Eh its ok Throl I wasn't watching where I was going… Say Throl on the next mission I know where we're going and I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner next Friday at the Gold-Shire pub and inn at the **World of Warcraft** world." After asking this both Throl and Sherry blushed.

"Um-Umm … al-alright how does 5:00 o'clock pm WoW time sound?" Throl replied quickly.

"Ok see you later." Lococo giggled as she walked off.

"So I'm on a space station?" Fyte asked while tilting his head trying to understand what was going on.

"Close but not really the void parse, we are in another world then yours another parallel reality if you will and we are able to travel from world to world using this room." Lynxus lend in closer to Fyte, and as he said this, Fyte remembered where he heard Lynxus' voice from before; his dreams.

"Are you the…"

"Yes, I am, I've been contacting you and training you through your dreams." Lynxus quickly turned, then walked towards a mantle with a green book with a fancy print on the spine and front cover that had the title:

**_Prophecies of the Worlds._**

**_Co. written by Sora Shark and Brain Lomusk._**

In addition, he picked up the book up while walking back towards Fyte. "Here, read page 374 of this book; it will tell you what you need to know."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four: Prophecy of the Pure's End.**_

"**_The purest darkness and the purest light unite in power to bring endless blight. Worlds will end and the twilight runners will break unless they find one that makes the purists' quake. The endless battle will be lost or won it all depends on a sayia-jinn's lost son. The Ultima Twilight Sabers power will be the most in his hand and make his enemies cower at his command. The lost son's power might turn the tide and make purists' pact divide. If not the power will overcome and overtake, Fyte, the lost son, then the twilight runners will be done. _**

As Fyte read this he repeated it until it hit him he was the sayia-jinn's lost son this came as quite a shock "but this means that DB, DBZ, DBGT are…"

"Real? Of course it is, in fact goku and Shinron are here on the NETD" Lynxus replied

"But who is my father I need to know?"

"That I don't know but goku might but he is busy now, and we need to go find you your room and give you a job class." Lynxus turned towards the door and walked out while Fyte followed.

"A what?" Fyte asked confused.

Outside the teleport room Lococo was waiting for them with her hood down. "Lynxus have you given him the lo-down about the prophecy yet."

"Yes I have Lococo and his reaction was better then expected." Lynxus replied then they stopped while Lynxus and Lococo turned towards Fyte. "Fyte this is Lococo. She is the heal spec priest on this vessel."

"Umm… so you're a white mage?" Fyte asked again confused.

"Ah… that's a term I haven't heard in a long time not since the last time I went to the **Radiant Garden **I suppose you could call me that."

They continued down a long hall 'till they reached a room with the words "Fyte's room" on it and entered "And here we are…your room" said Lynxus "and now we must take our leave we'll decide your job class tomorrow till then see you later" Lynxus and Lococo left.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter Five: choose your destiny _**

Fyte looked at his new room, it looked like a carbon copy of him old room on his home world except for the fact that there were no windows in this one and there was a door. It was a room that had a twin size bed with yugioh sheets, pillows, and, conferrers. On the right side of the bed he had a large dresser filled with blue hooded robes and blue pajama shorts and shirts, which Fyte quickly changed into, and a pile video games and DVDs were on top of the dresser with a big screen plasma television to play them on. On the left side of the bed there was a desktop computer on a desk loaded with data about the lore of all the worlds next to that was a door leading to a bathroom/restroom. "holy S&#" Fyte whispered admittedly after seeing all this he wanted to play with his stuff but was tired after what happened today he was to tired to so he walked up to his bed and collapsed.

The next morning there was a loud knock on the door that woke Fyte up "hello… Fyte time to get up." a voice came from the door to his room

"ehhh…" Fyte mounded "I'm up!" Fyte then got dressed in his new hooded uniform robes and opened the door to see a large buff man with messy/spiky and a monkey tail like his in orange robes Fyte just stood there staring at him it was his child hood hero Goku from the **Dragonball/Dragonball Z/Dragonball GT** world

"So you're the prophecy kid… huh?" Goku asked.

Fyte simply nodded.

"All right then follow me" goku and Fyte walked down the hall and stopped at what looked like an elevator then pushed the up button. Moments later the door opened, Goku and Fyte walked in.

"Umm… s-sir…" Fyte stuttered

"Yeah? Oh and call me Goku." Goku replied.

"Could you teach me how to transform into true Super-Sayia-Jinn form? I mean out side of my twilight form" Fyte question curious about the true Super-Sayia-Jinn from.

A sudden silence fell in the elevator then suddenly goku spoke. "I sense that you could do it…ok… let's do it after you decide on a class." the door in the elevator then opened and they went down the hall until they reached a door that was half-red and half-blue. On the red half the **World of Warcraft **insignia of the horde on the blue the **World of Warcraft **alliance insignia and in between an insignia that looked like a halo from the halo video games with a twilight saber cutting into it, cracking it in half.

"Open" the door then opened at Goku's command then Goku and Fyte entered. The room was empty except for 8 pedestals with bookmarks on them in the center with a book on it.

"In here you will chose between 8 class jobs after that we will train." Goku then motioned toward the pedestals and Fyte started reading the bookmarks on them on them. One admittedly caught his attention it read:

"**_Twilight Paladin."_**

"**_The power to protect and serve for the twilight and use it as a weapon of justice."_**

Fyte picked it up and said, "This one." then the pedestals disappeared and three new ones appeared one held an ankh another held a shield and a third held a hammer.

"And now you must choose a style." Goku smirked.

Again Fyte admittedly chose. He chose the ankh and there was inscribed in it a few lines they read:

"**_Holy". _**

"**_The power to heal with twilight it self."_**

"**_The wisdom too imprison demons in seals."_**

"**_The strength to find religion in any thing."_**

"Are you sure?" goku asked. Fyte simply nodded and the pedestal that held the holy ankh disappeared. "now choose one to give up." goku yawned.

Fyte yet again chose the one he chose was retribution, it read:

_**Retribution."**_

"_**The power to destroy evil."**_

"_**The wisdom to obliterate with passion."**_

"_**The strength to have courage in the darkest of fears." **_

"Well that's it lets go get something to eat!" Fyte's tummy rumbled as goku said this.


	6. disclaimer and notes

**_Authors Notes and Disclaimer:_**

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

**_All rights to World of Warcraft belong to blizzard entertainment and the rights to DB/DBZ/DBGT belong to Fanimation Studios while Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney Studios Interactive._**

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**About Me:**_

**_Hi I'm Christopher Ryan Nichols; I am 18 years old and live in a very small town in Nevada I am advised not to tell you the town name. I have some mental issues so I plan to stay in high school until I am 20. I play World of Warcraft and am on a PVP server known as Dentarg my characters name is Cubiavertwo._**

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**About the web novel:**_

_**I originally thought of doing a novel in my first SR. year of high school. I was inspired to do one after I signed up for Final Fantasy XI Online. However after much trial and error I gave up on a futuristic Final Fantasy XI Online fan novel. I also stopped playing Final Fantasy XI Online, this all happened in my second SR. year of high school, because I found a better game World of Warcraft. I then after much fandom started a Yu-Gi-Oh GX/Code Lyoko crossover, which was a complete and total disaster limitedly after which I started this fan novel after being inspired by a game called Kingdom Hearts II.**_


End file.
